


Sweet Traditions

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Might Help challenge<br/>Season 3b Epi 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Missus_T_ for her help with making it read able.

Derek and Laura had carried on their mother’s Halloween tradition after the fire. Now Derek was standing in front of the holiday candy aisle by himself, determined to continue on the tradition for the first time since Laura’s death.

His mother had been known to give out small bags of candy to anyone who ventured out to the Hale property to trick-or-treat. She would bake cookies and buy whole candy bars along with several packages of snack size just for the trick or treaters. 

Derek was trying to pick the best combination of sweet and salty, fruity while avoiding standard allergy things like peanuts. He wanted to make sure he had at least thirty bags completed since that was triple the amount of kids that lived in his building. 

After checking out and returning home, Derek setup an assembly line on his dining room table. He grabbed a pack of Halloween patterned bags, and in each one he placed 2 full sized Hershey bars, a snack pack of vanilla wafer cookies, 2 packets of fruit snacks, 4 blow pops, 4 tootsie pops, 6 Dum-Dums, 2 full size Kit-Kat bars, a snack pack of Oreos, a full sized Carmelo bar and a full sized Three Musketeers bar. Then once each bag was filled, he scrunched the tops together tying them closed with a pumpkin printed ribbon. 

Now all he had to do was wait for the kids to arrive when he could hand them the bag and then shift in front of them to give them a good scare. 


End file.
